Fangs
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Craig Tucker… su sangre era jodidamente atrayente. Cada vez que esta cerca, podia resistir, pero habia momentos donde sus instintos lo llamaban y no queria herir a Craig.


Aqui esta Sakuya :333

Este Creek esta dedicado a Jupter :333 Una muy buena amiga! Te adoro!

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

Nota: Este fic esta centrado en Tweek.

* * *

**Fangs**

Se moria de hambre, y no era para menos, habia estado sin _comer_ como un mes, pero ya no podia aguantar, después de todo Craig hoy lo beso… y eso lo hizo sentir ansias.

Ahora mismo estaba en el tejado de una casa cualquiera, viendo la alta figura de Craig caminar por las calles nocturnas, una calle desolada y poco iluminada.

_El lugar perfecto…_

Apreto con fuerza sus puños y temblo mas de lo normal, no queria hacerle nada a Craig.

Llevo su mirada a otro punto, desde ese techo se podia ver otra calle, igual de desolada.

- "Que coincidencia"- penso tristemente el rubio, viendo a cierto castaño caminar por ahí… se sentiria mal, pero era aquel chico o Craig.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Chicos!- llamo alarmado Stoley, llegando a paso apresurado y entrando al aula, se acerco a Craig, Tweek y Token con expresión preocupada. Llevaba un periodico en manos

- ¿Qué suecede?- pregunto Token, extrañado. Pero no pudo seguir con sus cuestiones ya que Kevin le habia lanzado el periodico, prácticamente, a la cara.

- Es Clyde- dijo, dolido y aun preocupado.

Los tres chicos, aun extrañados, acercaron su vista al articulo que resaltaba en el periodico.

Token, Craig y Tweek se sorprendieron, bueno, el ultimo solo lo fingio.

**_Se hallo a joven en la cama de su habitación, lastimado no a gravedad, pero se descarta un intento de suicidio por que no se encontro objeto punsocortante. El adolecente afirma no recordar nada de lo ocurrido ni como llego a su hogar_**

Tweek observo dolido aquel articulo.

**Flash Back**

- Tw-Tweek…- susurro Clyde, con temor en su voz, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared de aquel callejón.

- Sera rapido, lo prometo- dijo el rubio, algo triste, pero eso no detubo que se acercara a una velocidad increible hasta al frente del castaño, sosteniendo sus brazos con fuerza, para retenerlo.

Donovan derramo lagrimas al ver a su amigo, al frente suyo, con esa mirada tan macabra y esos colmillos que sobresalian de sus labios.

Estaba aterrado.

Tweek sabia que si seguia lamentandose, no cumpliria su cometido, asi que sin esperar mas… encrusto los colmillos en el suave cuello de Clyde.

- …- trato de gritar, pero sintio su garganta secarte y sus mejillas enrojecer.

Tweak derramo unas lagrimas de culpa, estaba haciendole daño a un amigo para salvar a su novio, pero no podia evitar sentise una mierda.

Sentia caer la sangre por su quijada y el cuello del castaño, asi que solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar.

- Twe…- fue lo ultimo que susurro Clyde antes de caer inconciente.

El rubio de ojos olivo lo recosto en el piso y coloco su mano en el cabello castaño.

- "Con esto no recordaras nada"- penso el rubio mientras sus ojos se teñian de ambar, para la segundo de quitar su mano volviesen a su color inicial- perdoname- murmuro, aun llorando.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Iremos a verlo cuando acaben las clases, por suerte no fue nada grave, pero es raro- confirmo Craig. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Tweek seguia sintiendose culpable.

Pero todo sea por el bien de Craig.

-o-o-o-o-

El moreno beso su cuello con ternura, mientras el rubio rodeaba el cuello de este.

- Tweek, te amo- murmuro Craig, esta vez besando los labios de Tweek.

El rubio sintio unas ansias intensas. Para suerte del mas alto, Tweek logro despegar sus labios. Craig lo vio con duda, el rubio se veia mas nervioso de lo normal.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto, preocupado.

Tweek se abrazo mas a su cuello.

Algo dentro suyo le pedia sangre…

La sangre de Craig.

Apoyo su mejilla en el cuello del mayor, ocultando su rostro de la vista de Craig. Abrio sus labios lentamente, dejando a la vista un par de colmillos.

- ¿Tweek?- la suave y nasal voz de Craig lo devolvió a la realidad.

¡¿Qué mierda estaba a punto de hacer?!

- ¿Si?- pregunto, guardando sus colmillos y alejandose del cuello de Craig.

- Te pregunto si estas bien-

Tweek sonrio y asintió, dandole un rapido beso en la mejilla.

- Yo tambien te amo, no importa que pase.

En ese momento sono la campana, indicando que debian volver a clase.

Craig le sonrio y le planto un beso en los labios. Tweek lucho por no hacer una estupidez.

- Yo ire en un ¡ngn! minuto, necesito ir al baño- le dijo Tweek antes de irse.

Craig Tucker… su sangre era jodidamente atrayente. Cada vez que esta cerca, podia resistir, pero habia momentos donde sus instintos lo llamaban y no queria herir a Craig.

Llevo la yema de sus dedos a sus labios y los toco suavemente.

Si pudiera probar una ves la sangre de Craig, ya no sentiria esa ansiedad.

Pero no se atrevia y aunque pudiese borrar la memoria, la culpa lo carcomeria hasta destrozarlo.

Por ser Craig.

Otra cosa seria decirle su secreto, pero ese puede significar perderlo.

Suspiro con pesades… todo era tan confuso... Y ahora tenia hambre...

Escucho por los pasillos un voces que se le hacian algo conocidos. Reconociendo a un frances y a un ingles, peleando.

Christophe se metio molesto al aula y Gregory se fue, furioso, al patio trasero.

El desolado patio trasero…

Tweek sonrio con algo de tristeza y comenzo a caminar por donde Gregory fue.

Otra victima, otra oportunidad de no perder ni lastimar a Craig.

…

Pero el rubio sabe que no podra ocultarlo por siempre a su amado.

Y cuando eso ocurra, espera que halla un final feliz.

-Fin-

* * *

Espero que te halla gustado :333

Este fic en un inicio aparecio en mi mente como un Twaig, pero cambie TODO y lo hice Creek, quiza pronto suba el que iba a ser mi idea original :333 Estaba basada en una serie :DDD pero ahi Tweek no podia borrar memorias X3

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :D

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos ;3


End file.
